Temptation
by lvsvu727
Summary: What will Amaro do for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SVU I just write….I ship Nick and Amanda for those of you who haven't notice so this doesn't really go with the shows actual storyline

I know I'm not the best writer but I appreciate reviews thanx :)

* * *

It was another day at SVU.

Rollins: Alright Folks I'm heading out early

Amaro: why is that?

Rollins: if you must know dad, I'm heading out of town

Amaro: who you going with?

Rollins: Really?

Amaro: I just want you to stay out of trouble

Rollins: so that's what you think of me

Amaro feels immediately awful…

Amaro: I'm sorry (he starts)

Olivia comes out of her office

Olivia: cool it you two….I can hear you all the way in there

Rollins: whatever (grabs her jacket and goes)

Amaro: alright good night (quickly follows her out) Amanda wait!

Rollins: what you're gonna follow me too?

She hails a taxi

Rollins grabs the taxi door and turns around to face him

Rollins: just forget about it

Amaro just shakes his head and watches her get in the cab and leave

Monday Early Morning nobody else has gotten there yet

Amaro walks in looks over at Amanda's desk. There she was looking beautiful like always.

She looks up….

Rollins: Good Morning

Amaro: really is it a good morning…cause there's nothing good about it…

Rollins: um ok….bad weekend

Amaro: try terrible

Rollins has a small radio on while she's working. A song comes on.

Amaro: that's my song…turn it up

Eamon's song "How could you bring him home " starts playing

_I_ got_ the first flight out when I finished up the tour, because I missed you. I even flew home a day too soon all because I couldn't wait to kiss you. Oh how she will be loved, was the one thing stuck in my mind, and how tonight would be remembered for the rest of your life_

_ I never thought that I'd do something like that, When I saw you two it hit me like a heart attack, Oh No! How could you let somebody in through our door?, How could you bring him home? I never thought I'd lose my temper like that, Now it's some fucked up situation, He ain't coming back! Oh No! How could you please another man on our floor? How could you bring him home?_

_ I know you know I missed on every girl because I thought I really loved you, And you know that I'd never put anyone or anything above you, because I loved you, And there was that love that made me lose my head and now its too late! One day too soon, you'll regret it for the rest of your days!_

_I never thought that I'd do something like that, When I saw you two it hit me like a heart attack, Oh No! How could you let somebody in through our door?, How could you bring him home? I never thought I'd loose my temper like that, Now its some fucked up situation, He ain't coming back! Oh No! How could you please another man on our floor? How could you bring him home?_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh,_

_Please God forgive, for what I did, this day will stay for as long as I live, 'Cause if you walked in and seen what I seen I know any man would have done just the same. Please God forgive (No!), for what I did (No!) This day will stay for as long as I live, 'Cause if you walked in (No!) In and seen what I seen, (No!) I know any man would have done just the same because...I..._

Amanda immediately knows somethings up

Rollins: is everything okay?

Amaro: have you ever regretted your actions?

Rollins: Nick you're scaring me (she puts her hand on his shoulder) he smiles and grabs it

Amaro: you're a good woman aren't you Rollins

Rollins: Nick you didn't hurt anybody did you? (she kind of laughs it off)

Amaro: I….I…hit her Amanda…..I swear I didn't mean to…..I just…I was pushing her off me and my hand slipped and she fell back

Rollins: oh my gosh! Nick…..it's ok you didn't mean it but why what happened?

Amaro: she brought him home….they were on our bed…..OUR BED AMANDA!...can you believe that?

Suddenly it clicked for Amanda. Nick's wife was having an affair.

Rollins: oh…Nick I'm so sorry

All of a sudden people started rolling into the squad room including Olivia.

Olivia: Morning you two you're here early

This whole time Amanda had been sitting on top of Nick's desk. She jumps off.

Rollins: yeah I had to get started on some paperwork

Amaro: same here

Olivia: oh alright

Later on the night

Amanda had been feeling bad for Nick the whole day. He's a good guy he didn't deserve this she thought.

Rollins: hey…Nick you wanna grab a drink?

Amaro: ha…yeah I mean it's not like I got anybody waiting for me or anything

Rollins and Amaro head out.

At the bar

Rollins: you're gonna be okay Nick

Amaro: hit me with another one bar tender…..

Rollins: Nick you had a lot already….maybe I should take you home….

Amaro: (slurring)no no no take a shot with me

Rollins obliged and before she knew it she was as drunk as Nick if not more

Rollins: hahahahaha and than she called me blondie

Amaro: hahahaha Blondie

Bar tender: alright folks…..it's 2 I'm cutting you off

Rollins: awwww you suck (she sticks her toungue out)

They start walking

Drunk

Amaro: you know she's a Bitch…..she probably never even loved me…she only married me because she got pregnant…I've never even been with another woman you know atleast not after I married her… I wa faithful Amanda…how could she do this to me

Rollins: hahaha don't say that

Amaro: it's true

Rollins lights up like she suddenly had a brilliant idead

Rollins: I know….you should just have sex with someone….come on Nick….Paybacks a bitch

Amaro: hahaha yeah I should….oh selfie (he takes out his phone)

They start making silly faces….and smiling and laughing while taking pictures.

All of a sudden they find themselves in an alley.

They are still taking pictures. All of a sudden Rollins is laughing and she kisses Nick on the lips. Right as he clicks his phone camera.

Rollins: ooops she says laughing

Amaro suddenly starts kissing her and pushes her against the wall. Mind you they are drunk.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back

Amaro: Do you want it?

Rollins: yes I want it (she laughs)

Amaro: How bad?

Rollins: I want it bad (she thrusts her hips into him)

Amaro: yeah…

Rollins: yeah

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm not really sure of where I'm going with this or how long I want it to be but I just had to write something. The idea just sort of came to my head.

* * *

In the Alley. Nick and Amanda are Drunk. They are making out against the wall.

Nick starts pulling Amanda's hair back as he kisses her Neck

Rollins: hmmm….(she moans)

Amaro: do you like that?

Rollins: yeah (she smiles)

Amaro grabs her hand

Amaro: come on

Rollins: where are we going?

Amaro: over there (he points to a hotel across the street)

Amanda giggles

At the hotel

Amaro: We'd like a room please

Clerk: certainly sir….credit card please

Amaro hands him his credit card

The clerk hands them the key

They head up. When they get to the door he lifts up Amanda and carries her through the door. She laughs.

They lay down on the bed.

He resumes to kissing her neck and lips. He starts unbuttoning her shirt. She starts helping him undress as well.

He stares at her. She is so beautiful and sexy he thought. A part of him couldn't believe what was happening. A part of him wanted to stop cause maybe it wasn't right but the Alcohol got the best of him.

He started touching her in between her legs as he kissed her breast. He could feel how wet she was through her underwear.

Rollins: Don't stop Nick….I want more…

She felt dizzy but it was just too good to stop. She had to admit she had wondered what it would be like to be with Nick. She was attracted to him but had never really thought of crossing that line plus up until a couple days ago he was happily married.

He took off her underwear as he adjusted himself between her legs. He started thrusting inside her first slowly than more intense.

Amanda was in wonderland. She couldn't believe how good it felt. She didn't think it had ever felt so good.

She started moaning louder and louder until all she could manage to whisper as she felt her body come was "Nick".

Nick was in ecstasy as well. As he heard her moans intensify his pleasure intensified. Until he came at the same time she did. It had never been this good with Maria he thought or with anyone else for that matter.

He rolled off her and peacefully they both fell asleep.

Amanda awoke to the sun coming in through the blinds.

Where am I? she thought as she looked around.

Then she looked over to her side. Nick was there naked just with a blanket covering half his body.

All of a sudden she remembered , the Bar, the Alley, but after that it was sort of a blur….she remembered parts of it….Nick on top of her…her moaning….Oh Gosh she thought…we didn't…..she lifted the blanket off herself….oh God we did she screamed in her head.

She quietly grabbed her clothes off the floor and tiptoed to the bathroom.

When Nick awoke she was gone.

He was confused at first but then he remembered parts of last night too.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came around

Nick walks into the precinct and bumps into Olivia because he is not watching where he is going. He is too busy looking for Amanda. He had try texting and calling her that weekend but he got no answer.

Olivia: ouch!...looking for someone in particular?

Amaro: sorry liv…..uh no just not watching where I was going

Olivia: uhum…

Amanda walks in.

Rollins: morning

He spins around to see her almost bumping into her too

Olivia: well aren't we active today? (She laughs and walks away)

Rollins: hey

Amaro: hey

He just stared at her

Rollins: what? Do I have something on my face?

Amaro: no sorry I just thought we should talk

Rollins: (being nonchalant) ohhhh yeah….Nick don't worry about it….It was just a kiss (she lied she really hoped he didn't remember anything else)

Amaro: a kiss?

Rollins: yeah no biggie we had a little too much to drink

Amaro: is that all that happened? (He was confused, he remembered parts of that night and for some reason he thought more had happened. Had he just imagined everything)

Rollins: (she laughs) besides us kissing we ended up getting a room to sleep in cause we were to tired and drunk to make it home…I left early sorry I didn't tell u

Amaro: a room?

Rollins: yeah…I mean I slept on the floor and I was nice enough to give you the bed hahaha

She gives him a playful punch on his shoulder and walks to her desk leaving him rather stunned and confused.

She couldn't believe she had just lied to his face but she couldn't tell him the truth. She rather have him believe nothing happen than face the consequences of their actions.

Later that evening

Nick was at home on his bed. He was going through his phone and found the pictures of Amanda and him that night. They were laughing, smiling they seemed to be having a good time. Then he got to the picture of them kissing. He smiled as he pieced together those moments in his head.

Was Amanda telling the truth did nothing happen between them? He thought.

Amaro: maybe I'm just going crazy haha (he said to himself)

He fell asleep. He was having a very vivid dream. Amanda and him were making love. It felt so real he could feel her and smell her.

Neat less to say he woke up with a hard on. He got in his shower to relax and get ready for work.

Amanda found herself thinking about Nick constantly that it was hard to concentrate and do her work.

Nick walks in and she's staring at him like a teenage girl.

Amaro: morning (he flashes a smile at her)

Rollins: morning (she giggles)

Amaro: what's so funny? (He seats down at his desk next to her)

Rollins: no nothing something just came to my head (she lied)

Pull yourself together Amanda she thought to herself you're acting like a hopeless teenager.

Olivia: we have a case….follow me please

They follow her to her office.

Amaro: what's up Sarge?

Olivia: I need you two to go undercover for a night or two….we got information a bar is hiring underage girls to work…..Nick you can work there as a bouncer but Amanda for you it's going to be more difficult…I'm trying my best to work you in as a waitress but our connection insist that he can only set you up as dancer….it's a topless bar so I don't want to force you to go in, so feel free to say no

Rollins: Sarge….um I mean I'll go in if it means getting underage girls out…I mean I can handle myself they're just boobs (she laughs nervously)

Olivia: are you sure about this?

Amaro is a bit shocked.

Rollins: yes I'm sure Liv…it's okay

Olivia: um okay so you go in tonight

Amaro and Rollins: yes boss

Later that night. Rollins was changing in the back of the squad room. If she was gonna play a dancer she needed to look the part.

Amaro: you ready Rollins?!

She came out. She was wearing short glittery shorts and a matching bra top with strings hanging down from it. She was also wearing 4 inch heels that made her legs look super long.

Amaro couldn't help but stare at her.

Rollins: what? See something you like? (she asked jokingly)

Olivia comes out of her office.

Olivia: pick up you're jaw Amaro…(he looks at her and blushes)

Olivia: alright you two here are your fake id's and other documents you might need….good luck tonight…we are on standby if anything

Rollins: thanks Liv….alright bouncer lets go (she laughs)

At the club.

Owner: Richie said you'd be good…I like what I see

Rollins acted her part pretty good.

Rollins: oh yeah baby (she rubs his arm) I can do a lot more (she winks)

Owner: hmmm hmmm (he smiles) alright you're on at 10:00….what do u want us to call you baby?

Rollins: anything u want sweetheart (she licks her lips)

Amaro was watching the whole exchange…Damn she's good he thought

Owner: alright you! you said your name was Rafael?

Amaro: that's right

Owner: you'll be at the side of the stage making sure nobody touches my girls the wrong way

Amaro: yes sir

Rollins heads back stage to prepare.

Amaro is standing next to the stage. He is not even watching any of the dancers. All he is thinking is Amanda is going to be on stage soon. Should he look? Should he not? Does she expect him not to? What if they try to touch her and he is not looking? Soon he hears the microphone.

Presenter: and now ladies and gentlemen we have a real treat, tonight is her first night here so treat her right gents, welcome Glitter to the stage.

Amanda is nervous. Nick is out there she thought. Is he going to watch her dance? Does she want him too? She smiled to herself. Get a hold of yourself Rollins but then she smiled and remembered the night they spent together. There's no harm in looking she said to herself.

Rollins walks out on stage she starts dancing seductively. She grabs the pole and dances around it. She turns around and sees Nick. She smiles playfully at Nick.

He nervously smiles back. Get a hold of yourself Nick, she hasn't even taken her top off yet he thought.

The part where she had to take her top off was coming. She was getting more nervous. There's nobody here but Nick and you she thought to herself. Suddenly she truly believed that and she didn't feel nervous anymore. She stared only at Nick her blue eyes were locked onto his brown eyes she was dancing only for him. She removed her top and seductively crawled over to him. Her routine was over she covered herself with her hands and giggled at Nick, walked off stage.

Nick was in shock. She was so beautiful and sexy he thought yet there was an innocence about her. Up there when she was dancing it felt like they were the only two in the room and she was dancing only for him. Don't be ridiculous Nick he thought she was only doing her job. He better compose himself she'll be out here any minute he thought he better not let it show how turn on he was by her. He was a professional and needed to act like one.

Rollins: hey (she popped out behind him) ready to go?

Amaro: yeah let's get out of here

In the car

Rollins: so I got to talk to some of the girls backstage. I recorded everything now we have proof to bring that sicko down

Amaro: great…

Rollins: what? Isn't this what we came here for?

Amaro: ofcourse (he turns his head and looks at her, he can't help but blush)

She notices him

Rollins: so…did I do a good job or what? Haha

This catches him offguard.

He swallows hard.

Amaro: yeah yeah…you were good very nice

Rollins looks at him.

Rollins: nice? That's it?

Amaro: (he chuckles) what do u want me to say Rollins? (he chuckles again nervously)

Oh Fuck it She thought to herself. They were both grown adults and she knew he wanted her as much as she did him.

Rollins: Pull over! There! (it was a dark secluded area)

Amaro: woah! what happned?

He parks.

Rollins: I lied

Amaro: about?

Rollins: that night

Amaro: what night?

Rollins: you know that night the one were we got drunk…..we did have sex….we were both naked in bed and I sort of remember stuff

Amaro: I knew it! I thought I was going crazy but than the dreams…..(he trailed off)

Rollins: dreams?

Amaro: uh nothing nevermind….why didn't you just tell me?

Rollins: I….guess a part of me was scared

Amaro looks at her and smiles

Amaro: why?

Rollins: well because we work together and because you were just trying to get back at Maria…I mean it doesn't matter it's just sex Nick I just don't want things to get weird between us

Amaro: no ofcourse not…you're still Blondie to me (he laughs)

Rollins: shut up!

He laughs. God was he handsome she thought.

He sees her staring.

Amaro: what? See something you like? (he teases)

Rollins: don't make fun of me (she playfully smacks him) but yeah the view is not bad and can't say the actual act wasn't good

Amaro: haha yeah?

Rollins: yeah

All of a sudden it gets quiet

He leans over really close to her face their lips almost touch.

He whispers into her ear. He couldn't help himself.

Amaro: you looked so hot up there tonight...and if it was that good than maybe we should go another round why stop a good thing?

Rollins smiles as she playfully bites and kisses his lips.

Rollins: I guess we shouldn't than

She pushes him back to his seat. She gets on top of him and starts straddling him. He grabs her waist and pushes her harder into him as he devours her neck and ear.

Rollins: owww (she moans)

He loved that. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel like like she was the only woman in the world.

Amaro: you are beautiful (he whispered into her ear) I want you

This was driving Amanda nuts. She couldn't take it anymore. She unzipped his pants and started going down on him.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Amanda was giving him incredible pleasure, she was so good at it. Maria had never done anything like Amanda was doing now. To be honest she was sort of a prude he thought.

Amaro: oh shit (he said that out loud but he couldn't control himself and he burst. He didn't know if that was okay but he couldn't stop himself)

Amanda could tell she had him under her control. She moaned as she swallowed all of him.

That was one of the hottest sex acts he'd ever had.

She got up and back on him.

Rollins: now it's my turn

He smiled as she got on top of him and began to move up and down on him.

Rollins: aww…owwww…(she was moaning uncontrollably)

Finally she came. He watched her as she arched her back in ecstasy.

He had done this he thought he had made her feel this good and he couldn't help but smile.

They didn't know what it was but the sex between them was out of this world.

Rollins: who would of thought that? We should of done this a long time ago (she joked)

She sat back on her side and fixed her clothes

Amaro: ha yeah…(she was right it really was good he thought) let's go before we get caught acting like school kids


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda was like an addiction to Nick. Whenever they had a chance they would take it. He loved to see her body. He loved to hear her moan and scream his name.

They were sneaking around. Trying their hardest to not make it obvious to their coworkers.

Since Maria and Zara were still leaving with Nick until Maria found a place of her own to take Zara. They would grab a hotel room on their breaks, or if they stayed late at the precinct they sneaked into an empty interrogation room, or he would drive her home to have an excuse to be with her and it would happen in the car or her apartment.

In the squad room

Olivia: where's Amaro and Rollins?

Fin: uh they were here a minute ago….I guess they took their break early today

Olivia: hmmm….they been doing that a lot lately

Fin: what you thinking?

Olivia: nah just an overly active imagination I guess but don't you find it weird that a few weeks ago they were at each other's guts and now they're all lovey-dovey

Fin: haha lovey-dovey….I'd think you'd be happy that they're getting along finally

Olivia: that's what scares me (she smiles)

Suddenly Rollins walks in with Amaro right behind her. Her hair is a bit messy.

Rollins: sorry we're late….got caught up eating lunch

Olivia: pretty early for lunch don't ya think?

Amaro: yeah we just got hungry….sorry about that

Olivia: Rollins maybe you should take a look of yourself in the bathroom

Rollins blushes

Rollins: yeah Sarg

Amaro goes to the men's room too and Fin follows

Fin: so what's going on with you and Rollins?

Amaro: what? (he chuckles)

Fin: you guys seem all cool with each other now

Amaro: yeah we worked out our difference I guess

Fin: sure that's it

They walk out of the restroom

Rollins is out one Saturday afternoon doing some errands. She stops outside of a lingerie store and decides to go in.

She's looking around at all the frilly things. Should I buy something, Nick said he would come over tonight she thought.

What am I doing she thought? I never cared to look good for anyone. Why am I doing this for Nick? I mean they were just a thing. They had a good thing going. It was just sex. Her heart started beating fast what was she thinking was she falling for Nick? They hadn't really talked about it before she just figured they were sort of friends with benefits.

She went ahead and bought the lingerie anyways. She did want to look good, but she put all the thoughts about feelings for Nick to the back of her head.

Later that night at her apartment.

Amaro had brought over some Chinese food and they were watching T.V. They started joking around and suddenly he was on top of her on the couch.

Rollins: wait….why don't you go to the bedroom and get comfortable I'll be right there

Amaro: alright

Amaro sat down on the edge of her bed and started to take of his shoes.

Suddenly she walks in wearing a little black lace lingerie outfit

His eyes grow large as he takes her beautiful figure all in

Amaro: WOW (he manages to say, it comes out sort of a whisper)

She smiles. She's happy that he likes it.

Rollins: u like?

Amaro: of course….come here

She walks over to him. She's standing over him. His hands are on her waist. He starts kissing her stomach. He goes further down until he can almost taste her.

She moans in anticipation. He starts going down on her. She's moaning grabbing on to his head. She feels herself come and her legs go weak. He catches her and lays on the bed. He begins to make love to her.

Love not sex she thought. This is love this was different then all the encounters she had with other men. The way he touched her, the way he made her feel. Nick could make her feel like she was the only woman in the world. He made her orgasm in ways she never thought were possible. He knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss and how to move to make her reach her limit. She didn't ever want this stop. When she was with him it was like nothing else in the world mattered.

Nick watched her. She was the most beautiful woman in the world he thought especially when she was like this in his arms. He knew this was not just sex. She made him feel different like nobody ever had. He was falling in love with her. He loved everything about her he thought. The way she danced in the squad room when she thought no one was looking, the way she could kick a perv's ass, the way she smiled, the way her eyes twinkled and lit up when she was excited, the way she lifted an eyebrow when she was questioning suspects, the way she didn't take no for an answer and never let anyone take advantage of her. Now the only problem was, did she feel the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

One day in the squad room. A man walks in.

Olivia is walking out of her office.

Olivia: yes can I help you?

Man: yes I'm detective Parker and I'm being transferred to this unit. I'm looking for a sergeant Benson

Olivia: okay….that's me…who sent you here? I'm sorry I had no notice….do you have your paperwork?

Parker: yes ma'am it's all here

Olivia: ok well let me show you around and I'll take a look at the paperwork…..have you worked sex crimes before?

Parker: yes ma'am I have

Olivia: ok everyone this is Detective Parker he has been transferred to our unit please show him the ropes

Fin: Hi I'm detective Tuotola but my friends call me fin

Parker: good to meet you

Amaro: hi Amaro

Rollins: and I'm Rollins

Parker looks at her and is immediately drawn to her

Parker: well it's a pleasure to be working with you Miss Rollins (he shakes her hand)

Amaro feels a pan of jealousy ran down his body

Who does this guy think he is he thought

Later on that night. Amanda and Nick are in his car. They've just finish doing the deed.

Rollins: you been kind of quiet tonight is everything okay?

Amaro: yeah…

Rollins: don't lie to me

Amaro: I don't know I just got a bad feeling about the new guy

Rollins: who Parker? Oh come one he's a sweetheart

Amaro: a sweetheart huh? I guess that's why you didn't mind all the attention he was giving you

Rollins: Do I sense Jealousy?

Amaro: huff what you do with your life is your business

Rollins was a bit hurt by that comment. Did he really not care? she thought

Rollins: just take me home

Next day at the precinct

Amanda was early to work and super hungry just as Parker walked in.

Parker: Morning there detective Rollins….brought yo a snack

Rollins: wow thank you I was just thinking of going out and grabbing something

They are laughing when Amaro walks in and gives them a cold look.

Parker: Morning detective Amaro

Amaro:(serious) Good Morning

Rollins wants Nick to know she cares and that she has no attraction to the new detective so she goes over to him.

Rollins: lunch at 12:00 (she winks)

Amaro: nah…I'm good I got other plans

Rollins is hurt by the rejection and walks away.

That afternoon Olivia and the squad are standing around looking at some case files and writing stuff on the board when Amanda suddenly feels woozy and almost falls.

Parker: whoa there got you

Rollins: thanx

She looks around everyone's staring at her

Rollins: sorry guys I just haven't ate right

Olivia: don't starve because of us…go grab something to eat before we pick you up off the floor

Rollins: yes Sarge

Day ends and Amanda heads home. She has to admit she misses Nick taking her home…for more reasons than one. But he has barely talked to her the whole day and she knows he's upset.

She's walking out of the precinct when a car pulls over besides her

Parker: detective need a ride

Rollins: sure thanks

They ride quietly in the car until Parker talks.

Parker: so Amanda…may I call you Amanda

Rollins: sure we're all friends here

Parker: alright I'm gonna be blunt here but God darn it you're a beautiful woman and I'd be honored if you'd go on a date with me

Rollins: oh Detective Parker I'm flattered but

Parker: you ain't married are you no ring on your finger

Rollins: no but…

Parker: boyfriend?

Rollins: not exactly

Parker: then give me a chance

He pulls over.

And leans into her

Parker: come on detective you're young hot and probably great in the sack

Rollins: you're making me uncomfortable…I think I'll walk from here…thank you for the ride

Parker: oh come on dollface don't be like that

Rollins phone rings as she starts walking. Parker speeds off.

She picks up

Rollins: hello

Amaro: where are you?

Rollins: walking home why?

Amaro: I need to see you I'll meet you at your place

Rollins: yeah okay

At her apartment. Knock knocks on her door.

She opens

Amaro: hi

Rollins: hi

Amaro: I'm sorry

Rollins: for?

Amaro: I acted like a dick today

Rollins: believe me compare to other people you were a saint

He gives her a questioning look

Rollins: don't worry about it. So what do you want?

Amaro: I told you I want to apologize….what can I do to make it up to you?

Rollins: first off close the door behind you and follow me (she flashes a smile and winks)

Next morning

Amanda wakes up next to Nick who is sleeping soundly.

She feels a pang in her stomach and rushes to the bathroom.

Nick hears her throwing up

Amaro: Manda? You okay?

Rollins: yeah yeah I'm good

Oh my gosh she thought. I haven't gotten my period she rushes to her medicine cabinet. She looks at her birth control pills. Expired…what the heck she thought. I can't be….no way

Few minutes later they are rushing around getting ready for work.

Amaro grabs his keys.

Amaro: let's go babe

Rollins stops for second he called her babe she thought

She followed him out with a smile.

At work

Nick and Amanda walk in.

Parker is there talking to Olivia.

Rollins feel uncomfortable after last night. Nick notices but doesn't say anything.

Olivia: Rollins in my office please

Rollins: yeah what's up

Olivia: Parker is accusing you of harassment

Rollins: what!? Are you serious?

Olivia: I know it's bullshit but I still gotta pretend to investigate

Rollins: so…

Olivia: just act normal I'll make it go away don't worry

Rollins: thanks Liv

Olivia: no problem

Rollins: oh Liv one more thing….do you mind going with me somewhere this afternoon…I kinda don't want to go alone and I don't trust anyone else with it

Olivia: Sure Amanda is everything ok?

Rollins: yeah thanks

That afternoon rolls around

Amaro: let's take a break

Rollins: love to but I'm gonna ran an errand with Liv…I'll see you later promise

Walking out the precinct

Olivia: so what's with all the secrecy? Are you going to tell me where we are going?

Rollins: yeah (she gives her a half smile) I need to go to the clinic

Olivia: the clinic?

Rollins: yeah…I've sort of missed my period and haven't been feeling that great (she stumbles on her words and winces terrified of what Liv is going to say)

Olivia: alright…..um let's go

Rollins: is that all... you don't want more information?

Olivia: I respect your privacy but I am also your friend you can choose to tell me as little or as much as you want

Rollins: thanks Liv

At the clinic

Nurse: Amanda Rollins

Rollins: that's me

Nurse: what can we do for you Ms. Rollins

Rollins: I haven't been feeling well and I've missed my period…I'm taking birth control but they expired. Do they just stop working when their expired.

She kept talking. She was nervous. She wasn't ready for this.

Nurse: alright let's start off with a pregnancy test

Rollins pees in a cup and hands it to the nurse.

Nurse: alright lets walk to a room

Rollins: can my friend come in please

Nurse: sure

Rollins and Olivia are waiting in a room. Rollins is scared she feels like a teenager in trouble.

Olivia sees her struggling.

Olivia: Amanda it's okay

Doctor walks in

Doctor: Ms. Rollins I have your results

Amanda's eyes widen.

Doctor: you're pregnant


	6. Chapter 6

Pregnant she thought pregnant! How could this be? She wasn't dumb she knew she and Nick had been going at it like rabbits but she was taking her birth control pills except maybe she should of looked at the date. Now she had to face the consequences of her actions. She knew she wasn't young but she still wasn't ready. What will Nick say she thought is he going to be mad? Should she tell him? Should she ran? Should she have the baby? What am I saying of course she wanted the baby. It had only been a few minutes since she found out but she already loved it. Than it came rushing to her head this was a product of Nick and her never in a million years would she have thought she'd be in this situation. Nick was a coworker who happened to be transferred to the unit when she was. She never expected for anything to happen between them he was just another guy. How did she fall so hard? How did Amanda Rollins who said she would never fall in love fall into his arms she thought. Her head was screaming when they walked out of the clinic. She was sort of in a daze.

Olivia: hey Amanda you okay?

Rollins: yeah (she manage to say)

Olivia: Let's go the park we need to talk

They got to the park and sat on a bench. They watched people walk through the park.

Olivia: Amanda you seem shocked by all this…..I'm guessing this was an unexpected pregnancy….I don't want to sound cruel but as a woman who believes in women rights you have choices you know…

Rollins: I know Liv… I'm 32 this wasn't in my plans but I do want to keep it

Olivia: Great then…. If that's your choice and nobody can tell you otherwise

Rollins: you're referring to the father aren't you?

Olivia: to be honest I had no idea you were seeing anybody but yeah but that's your business you don't have to tell me

Rollins: uh but I think you should know

Olivia's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She knew what was coming and she knew it would affect the whole unit.

Rollins: The father is Nick

Olivia: Nick? Nick Amaro?

Rollins laughs

Rollins: yes Nick Amaro do you know any other Nick?

Olivia smiles

Olivia: No

Rollins: you don't seem that shocked

Olivia: can't say that I am…..I've seen the way he looks at you….it's exactly the way someone I once knew looked at me…..He loves you and I can't stop you two from being together no matter what IAB says….I'm here for you and I will fight for you

Rollins feels a sense of relief as she hears this

Rollins: but um he doesn't love me it's just sex

Olivia: you can tell yourself that as much as you want Amanda but believe me you love him as much as he does you

Rollins just looks away

Olivia: come on we should get back

When they get back IAB is there with Parker

Olivia: what's the meaning of this?

IAB guy: Sergeant we should talk in your office

Olivia: ok let's go

Rollins steps next to Amaro

Amaro: what's that all about?

Rollins: who knows (she lies)

In Olivia's office

Olivia: what can I do for you?

IAB guy: accusations have been made….

Olivia: I am aware

IAB guy: than why haven't we heard about them

Olivia: I barely found out this morning

IAB guy: as soon as you found out you needed to call us

Olivia: look I know my detective and Parker is lying

IAB: regardless we take all this seriously…we will do a through investigation

Olivia: I want him out

IAB guy: excuse me

Olivia: I've had him here a few days and he is already causing trouble…my other detectives have been here a long time and never had a problem….Transfer him

IAB guy: fine but this is not gonna make the investigation go away

Outside in the squad room

Parker: so being slutty didn't pay off huh Rollins (he smirks)

Rollins: excuse me

Amaro overhears so does Fin

Amaro: what's your problem man?!

Fin: you got something to say buddy?!

Parker: you're detective here is going to lose her job I don't appreciate getting harassed

Rollins: You're just mad cause I said no to a date!

Parker: don't flatter yourself

Nick felt his blood boiled. He grabbed Parker by his tie and throw him to the floor

Fin: it's not worth it Nick (he holds him back)

Parker: wait wait wait you're telling me she's sleeping with you too….no man reacts that way unless his getting something…..ha this just got interesting…I'm definitely going to let IAB know about this

Amaro: screw you!

Olivia and IAB guy come out

Olivia: what's going on here

Amaro: nothing

Parker: nothing….but there is something I think you should know….It seems two of your detectives are sleeping in the same bed which is a no no

IAB guy: Benson this true?

Olivia: I have no idea what his talking about….I suggest you two leave (she points to the door)

The two men leave

Olivia: Rollins, Amaro my office

They go in.

Amaro: hey Liv the guy was asking for it

Olivia: I know but you two need to come clean I just had to lie IAB

Amaro: clean about what Liv (he chuckles nervously)

Olivia looks at Rollins

Rollins: she knows Nick

Nick rubs his neck

Amaro: uh okay

Olivia: I think you two should talk I'll give you some privacy

Amaro turns to Amanda

Amaro: what's going on? How does Liv know?

Rollins: I told her

Amaro: why? I thought this was between me and you

Rollins: because Nick I had too…she's my friend and I'm going through some stuff and I needed to unload!

Amaro: okkkkk

Rollins: what am I to you?

Amaro: what?

Rollins: what do I mean to you? Am I just a conquest? Something you couldn't have before when you were married?

Amaro: no no it's not like that

Rollins: you just show up at my door and we fuck….I'm stupid for thinking I could do this that a no strings attached approach was possible

Amaro: what are you saying?

Rollins: Nick I have feelings for you

Nick is shocked by the confession

Amaro: uh….

Rollins: yeah that's what I thought

She walks out.

He follows her

Amaro: Amanda wait

They are outside in the squad room people start looking at them

Rollins: no this was stupid…you haven't even bothered to file divorce papers…you obviously still care about your wife…I was just a good fuck wasn't I?!

Nick looks down

Amaro: No Amanda!

Rollins was really emotional so she just blurted it out.

Rollins: you know what it doesn't matter….and I don't need shit from you and you know what this baby I'm carrying won't need anything from you either

Amaro just stared at her. He was speechless.

Amanda walks out the door

Olivia and the rest of the squad room just stand there in shock.

Nick looks up and sees everybody looking at him. He grabs his jacket and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark out when Amanda was walking home

I was so stupid! She thought to herself. All of a sudden she heard footsteps approaching. She tried to walk faster but they caught up to her.

Guy: hey lady got any change?

Amanda: sorry!

Guy: (pulls out a gun and places on her back) I said you got any change?!

Amanda raises her hands

Amanda: you don't wanna do that? Please what do you want?

Guy: don't tell me what I wanna do or not!

Amanda: I'm an NYPD cop

Guy: oh really….aren't I lucky? Now walk and get into that car

Amanda: what no

Guy: Do It! (he pushes her with the gun)

Amanda complies. Oh God this is not happening she thinks

The guy gets in a drives her to an abandon factory

Guy: come on get out let's go

By this time he has taped her mouth and tied her hands behind her back

He walks her into the factory to an empty room. There's a mattress. He throws her on it and ties her hands to a pole

By now it's getting to morning

Amaro has been texting and calling her phone none stop after their argument. He even went to visit her but he got no answer at her door.

Guy: well, well somebody's looking for you (he is holding her cellphone in his hand)

In Amanda's eyes you can see hopelessness

Guy: They won't find you. I mean at least they won't bother us while we are having a good time. Now if you promise not to scream I'll take of the tape and you can tell me your name

Amanda nods

He takes it off

Amanda: GO TO HELL!

Guy: Now, now be a good girl!

At the precinct

Amaro: Rollins in?

Olivia: not yet

Amaro: she doesn't answer her phone and I went to her apartment no luck

Olivia: maybe she doesn't want to talk to you (she smirks)

Amaro: Liv….I know I fucked up but I do care about her

Olivia: and your wife?

Amaro: it's over with her

Couple hours later

Olivia: Rollins still not in?

Fin: nope and she won't answer me either

Olivia: hmmmm…can you pin her cellphone just to see if she's ok

Fin: yeah

Amaro: Liv somethings not right

Olivia: Calm down Nick…I'm sure she is fine

Fin: Liv you gotta see this

Olivia and Nick look at the screen

Olivia: she's by the abandon warehouses

Amaro: somethings not right

Olivia: let's go

Amaro's phone rings

Amaro: it's her….Amanda where are you?

Guy: Amanda? So that's her name…..you'll never find her (he hangs up)

Amaro: who is this!

Olivia: what is it?

Amaro: it was a man….that bastard has her

Olivia: ok Fin get the squad we are actively investigating the disappearance of Detective Amanda Rollins….I'll call IAB

Amaro: DO SOMETHING! WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!

Olivia: Nick Calm down we'll find her

Amaro punches the wall

Amaro: that bastard has her and my unborn child! I'm going to find her

Everyone looks at him comfortingly

Olivia: I give you my word Nick we'll find her


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah so I'm sorry I don't know the geographical area of New York I don't live there so a lot of this I'm just making up lol Also I don't know much of police terms and what not so I'm sorry if this sounds dumb hahaha

* * *

Amanda woke up with a terrible headache. All of sudden she felt a rush to vomit. She leaned over the mattress as much as she could since her hands were tied.

Guy: well, well, Amanda must have been something you ate

Rollins: Fuck you

He rushes over to her and grabs her by her neck

Guy: listen you little bitch you're gonna learn to respect me

His hands start going down her body. He cups her breast.

Guy: He was right you are certainly delicious

He bites her breast. She turns her head in disgust.

Rollins: what did you just say? You said he

Guy: shut up! Here are some crackers! Eat!

* * *

Meanwhile back at the precinct the team is working furiously to find Rollins

Amaro: come on people it's been 36 hours we need to find her

Olivia: Nick you need to get some rest

Amaro: no I'm good

Olivia: it's an order

Amaro: Liv….

Olivia: you'll be the first to know if we find anything

Amaro obeys

Parker: heard you need men

Olivia: do you really think it's advisable to be here

Parker: look whatever happen is besides the point….a detective is missing and I'm here to help

Olivia: get on those phones

Fin: hey Liv I think we got something….

Olivia: what is it?

Fin: a camera caught a car crossing a pay by….the passenger looks a lot like Amanda, they're working on the image now

Crew guy: Alright image is coming up on big screen

Olivia: That's her!

She runs to the back to wake up Nick. She opens the door.

Olivia: Nick! We got something!

Nick almost bumps his head on the bunk bed. He gets up and starts putting on his coat.

Amaro: what? Where!

Olivia: at the pay by near rushmore

Amaro: there's a lot of abandon warehouses there

Olivia: we gotta canvas the area

Olivia: Alright everyone as of now everyone should be out there looking for Rollins. Let's go!

Parker is on the phone

Olivia: get off the phone let's go

Parker: ofcourse Sarge

* * *

Back at the warehouse

Guy: We gotta Move!

He grabs Amanda and picks her off the mattress

Amanda: please I can't

Guy: Move!

Amanda: wait please

He throws her against the wall and slaps her hard across the face

Guy: I'm not getting caught cause of you!

Amanda: they don't know where we are

Guy: yes they do!

Amanda: How!?

Guy: Don't you worry about that

Amanda knew she had to fight. Maybe it would give them enough time to find her. She started running with her hands tied behind her back but she slipped. He caught up to her.

Guy: Bad move sweet heart

He throws her on top of some stairs. Her back aches as the stairs press against her.

Guy: I need to teach you a lesson….I think we might have some time

He spreads her legs and rips off her shirt

Amanda: Don't!

Guy: Shut up!

He starts cupping her breast and furiously biting them. He unbuttons her jeans. He pulls them down and rubs his hand across her leg.

Amanda: please!

Guy: Don't worry baby. You'll never forget me

Amanda: Please! I'm pregnant (she screams)

He stares at her for a second but than continues

Guy: did you think that would stop me….I'm interested in what you have not your unborn kid plus you probably won't even get to meet your kid

Amanda: If you're going to kill me Just do it already!

* * *

MEANWHILE

Olivia: you go go East….you South…..Fin your team West….Amaro your with me! Let's go!

They start checking out the area

Fin comes over the speaker

Fin: Liv we got something the car from the camera it's parked outside 2298 Riker st.

Olivia: ok stand your ground we'll be right over

Amaro, Liv and their team start running towards that address

Olivia quietly points towards the warehouse door. The team all spreads out to surround the whole building

Olivia: let's go (she whispers)

Amaro is right behind her. Parker shows up behind them.

Amaro: What the fuck is he doing here?

Olivia: Helping

Amaro: don't screw anything up Parker

Parker: ofcourse not Detective Amaro…your girlfriend will be just fine (he smirks)

Amaro gives him a mean stare.


	9. Chapter 9

The team barge in through the door. They start looking around. Suddenly they hear a scream. Amaro runs towards the back of the warehouse where it came from. He sees Amanda on the stairs and the bastard about to rape her.

Amaro: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

He grabs the guy by the collar. He starts punching him the guy falls. Nick starts kicking him. Finally Fin, Olivia and the rest of the officers get there. Fin pulls Nick off the guy while Olivia runs to Amanda.

Amanda is shaking, terrified trying to cover herself with the shreds of clothes she still has on.

Olivia: I need a blanket! And EMT! Now!

Amaro rushes over

Amaro: oh God! Amanda it's okay everythings gonna be okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything (he wraps his arms around her)

She looks at him but she's in a daze

Finally they get her in an ambulance and head to the hospital

* * *

In the ambulance

Amaro is holding on to her hand and kissing it

Amaro: you're gonna be fine (he's crying) I should have been there….that bastard is going to pay baby I swear

* * *

At the hospital

Amanda is laying on a cold bed. She is being examined. She never in a hundred years thought she'd be in this position. Tears start rolling down her eyes.

She's finally left alone. Nick walks in.

She can't even look at him. She feels ashamed.

Amaro: Amanda?

Rollins: Go away…..(she whispers)

Amaro: I won't please don't push me away

She turns around to look at him

Rollins: don't you have somewhere to be

Amaro: yes right here by your side….Amanda I know I've fucked up please give me a chance to make it up

Rollins: I can't do this right now

Amaro: how…..is the baby?

Rollins: They said everything was fine

Olivia walks in. She feels the tension.

Olivia: sorry am I interrupting

Rollins: no ofcourse not (she smiles)

Olivia hugs her and gives her flowers and a teddy

Olivia: we were so worried

Rollins: what did he say?

Olivia: they are questioning him right now but so far nothing…..don't worry about it right now….all you need is rest….I'll go so you can do that

Amaro: Thanks Liv

Olivia nods

Amaro stays the whole night he watches her sleep as he holds her hand

Next Morning Doctor comes in

Doctor: Ms. Rollins there is nothing severely wrong with you vitals for you and the baby are great so I think you can head home early

Rollins: thank you

Amaro: great! Let's take you home

Amanda reluctantly agrees

* * *

At her place Nick is helping her get on her bed. Her whole body ached and her cuts sting

Rollins: I want to get dressed into something else

Amaro: ok let me help

Rollins: no…..(she was ashamed. She didn't want him to see her like that. She had bruises, bite marks and cuts on her breast and thighs)

Amaro: I've seen you before

Rollins: not like this

Amaro: I don't care Amanda…you're still beautiful to me…..please let me help

She agrees

He helps her remove her hospital gown. There she was so vulnerable. She was shaking. That bastard had tore her up. Her face was battered and most of her body was purple from all the bruises. He felt like killing him.

He started kissing every one of her wounds.

Amaro: you're beautiful….you're perfect…you're unique…..you're special…you're my love

Amanda couldn't help but smile

Amanda: do you love me?

Amaro: I love you like I have never loved anyone before

They lay down together. He wraps her arms around her and they fall asleep.

Amaro wakes up to a scream.

Amaro: Amanda it's okay, I'm here you're safe

Amanda: I had a dream

Amaro: I know...you're fine baby I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere

They fall back asleep and wake up to Amaro's phone ringing

Amaro: Amaro (he says groggily)

Olivia: It's me….there's been a development…Nick I'm going to tell you something but you need to promise to not act rash

Amaro: ok…

Olivia: The guy finally confessed….Parker hired him he was behind everything and now he is nowhere to be found there's an apv out for him and IAB is taking over

Amaro: I'm going to kill that Bastard (he throws his phone)

Waking up a startled Amanda

Amaro: I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to scare you

Amanda: what happened?

Amaro didn't know what to say. Should he tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

Amaro stares at her

Amaro: baby theres something you should know

Amanda stares at him

Amanda: What is it?

Amaro: it was… Parker he was behind everything

Amanda: wha….(she says weakly)

She grabs on to the sheet as if trying to hide her battered body

Amaro: baby I'm sorry I should of realized what he was capable off

Amanda: I should of given him what he wanted…

Amaro: don't this it is not your fault….. he's the bastard and he will pay

He gets up quickly and goes for his gun and badge

Amaro: I'm gonna go in to work for a bit….. you stay here and rest

Amanda: ok

* * *

Later on at the precinct

Olivia: how she doing?

Amaro: she's holding up that bastard really did a number on her

Olivia: we're gonna get him Nick

Finn: I think I got something…..a car was rented matching his driver's license

Olivia: let's go, Nick you stay here

Amaro:I can handle myself out there

Olivia: Nick you're too close….I mean Amanda and you…..(she drifts off)

Amaro: yeah I get it (he slams his fist on the desk)

Fin and Olivia leave

Amaro goes up to a rookie officer

Amaro: hey I didn't catch that address you mind giving it to me again

Officer: yes sir it was 2255 W. Avenue

Amaro: got it thanx

* * *

Amaro manages to arrive before Fin and Olivia by taking a short cut

He walks into the rental office

Lady: can I help you sir?

Amaro: yes I'm Det. Amaro. We are looking for a fugitive, have you seen this man? (he shows her a picture)

Lady: yes I have actually, he rented a car earlier but he said he would be back in a couple hours to pick it up he just had an errand to run

Amaro: how long ago was that?

Lady: almost 2 hours ago I guess

Amaro: I'm going to wait in the back and when he shows up I want you to act normal I'll come out and arrest him

Lady: um ok…..

Couple minutes later Parker walks in

Parker: is my car ready?

Lady: why yes sir let me have them bring it to the front

Amaro: put your hands up!

Parker: my my isn't this a surprise

Amaro: I said put them up!

Parker: and if I don't?

Amaro: you know the answer to the question…now turn around slowly and put them up

Parker turns around unknown to Amaro he pulls out a gun and quickly shoots

Amaro is hit. Another shot rings out. Olivia and Fin arrive just in time.

Olivia: Amaro look at me….Fin get me something to put pressure on the wound! Nick what are you doing here I told you not to come….omg Fin!

Amaro: I need it to do something (he manages to say before he looses consciousness)

Olivia: Fin! Fin! (Amaro can hear this in the distance)

Fin: they're on their way….hang in there Amaro (he kneels down next to him)

* * *

In the hospital waiting room. Olivia's phone rings.

Olivia: hello

Amanda: Liv, hi sorry to bother you but I've been trying to reach Nick, he said he would only work a couple hours and come back but…..

Olivia: Amanda….uh….

Amanda: Olivia what is it? Did something happen?

Olivia: …..he…..was shot….we're at the hospital…..I was about to call you

Amanda: Oh my Gosh! I'm on my way….oh God no!

Olivia: Amanda….wait I'm only 10 minutes away I'll pick you up…..you shouldn't be on your own in your condition…..just wait for me

Amanda: ok

Olivia picks Amanda up they arrive at the hospital and Amanda runs in

Amanda: Nick Amaro! His condition?

Nurse: Miss please calm down…now let me see…..oh yes he's in surgery

Amanda: surgery? Well is he going to be okay?

Nurse: I'll get the doctor please have a seat in the waiting room

Olivia: Come on Amanda all we can do is wait

Fin is sitting there ready a magazine

Fin: babygirl, what you doing here like that?

Amanda: I needed to come

A couple hours pass by

Doctor: For Nick Amaro

Amanda jumps from her seat

Amanda: that's me, how is he?

Doctor: The surgery to remove the bullet went well…..he's in recovery you can go see him

Amanda sighs in relief

She walks into Nick's room

Amanda: Babe….

Amaro: what are you doing here? you should be at home resting

Amanda: you got shot

Amaro: it's just a scratch (he chuckles)

Amanda: I was so worried

He grabs her hand and pulls her close to him

Amaro: I'm fine, you're fine, our baby is fine and Parker can never hurt us again….Thanks to Liv she's a good shot

Amanda smiles

He kisses her as Fin, Olivia, Zara and her mother who have come to visit Nick watch them from the door smiling

Zara walks in and hugs Amanda

Zara: you're gonna be a great mommy

Amanda wraps her arms around her

Amanda: you're gonna be a great sister (she chuckles)

Maria: congratulations…Nick I thought I would take the chance to drop these papers off….They are signed…..I'm sorry I was just being selfish, I ruined our marriage and you deserve better, I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy…..I wish you the best….(she turns to Amanda) he was honest with me Amanda he told me about you but I was the one that hesitated, don't blame him and take good care of him

Amanda nods now she understood why Nick had hesitated to tell her how he really felt before she got kidnapped

She walks out

Nick pulls Amanda into a hug….he begins to kiss her…after a few minutes they put their foreheads together, Nick looks intensely into her eyes

The rest of the visitors quietly leave

Amaro: I will heal your wounds and you will heal mine my love…..I love you

Amanda: I love you

The End


End file.
